Names
by FloofyFox
Summary: "No, Toothless, my name is Hiccup!" Just a short One-Shot about how Hiccup introduced himself to Toothless, now a Two-shot. I do not own HTTYD, much to this writer's dismay, but I am not worthy of any murders so yes, understanding is once again appreciated! Previously named 'My name is HICCUP'. COMPLETE.
1. Hiccup

"Ok, Toothless, let's see how you fare to some more scratching," Hiccup said, approaching the midnight dragon, who was slumbering in a small cave in the cove, where he had hidden him from prying eyes.

The dragon much abliged, and as he stood up, he shook himself to get rid of the stray leaves. He lumbered over to the small viking, and plopped himself in front of the boy, expectant eyes on him. Hiccup took his que and walked over until he was standing next to the dragon's short neck, and began to scratch, causing the dragon to start a light purr.

It gradually got louder, as Hiccup scratched more, then he moved his hands to the left, and suddenly, without warning, dropped to Toothless' chin, making the dragon drop instantly, yet again. This time Hiccup let out a light chuckle, unlike his completly bewildered look when it had first happened. A week had passed since he had befriended Toothless, and if it hadn't been for the Night Fury, his life wouldn't have been any better. He would have still been 'Hiccup the Useless', but now with the tricks he had found from Toothless, he had bested in Dragon Training, even if it had been cheating, which he was slightily a bit guilty for, but it was better than being and embarrasment to your father and village, right?

His thoughts were broken by a loud 'hic', which his instant reaction was to cover his mouth. He hoped his dragon hadn't heard, because he wasn't sure how he would react. But much to his displeasure, Toothless had heard the hiccup, and looked at his rider curiously.

"Oh, sorry bud these are just some- hic- hiccups. I just WISH I wouldn't get them, because it is- hic- really annoying- hic-," Hiccup explained through the, well, _hiccups_. As Hiccup sat down on a rock, he didn't realize that his dragon was sneaking up on him, and with any warning, the dragon pounced on him, taking the breath out of the boy.

"To-toothless why would you do that?! You scared the living daylights out of me! I mean, another thing to add to the list like the hiccups aren't a pro- their gone! Toothless you cured them!" Hiccup rambled on, realizing the Night Fury's intention. Once he did, Toothless gave a smug look, proceding to warbling, a type of dragon laugh as Hiccup supposed.

"Oh yeah laugh it off you useless reptile!" Hiccup said, playfully shoving the dragon by the neck as he hefted himself up on his elbows.

"It was pretty ironic in my sight, me being _called_ Hiccup and everything," this stopped the dragon's laughing, and he gave his rider another inquisitive look.

"Wa-wait, you don't know my name?" this received a shake of the dragon's head, and then it dawned on Hiccup. Toothless knew _his_ name, because Hiccup had always said it, but he had never properly introduced himself, therefore the dragon didn't have a name for the teen.

"Well, then," he said, getting up and dusting off his tunic, "I guess I should introdue myself, _properly_. Hello Mr. Night Fury, my name is Hiccup," he finished, holding out his hand to the dragon. But instead of Toothless putting his paw into Hiccup's palm, the dragon made his version of a 'hic'.

This caught Hiccup off guard, and when he realised what the dragon meant, he laughed.

"No, Toothless! My _name_ is Hiccup, I didn't mean _a_ hiccup! Ok let's start over,"

"Hello Toothless, my name is Hiccup,"

"Hic,"

"No, Toothless, _my_ name is Hiccup,"

"Hic,"

" _I'm_ Hiccup,"

"Hic,"

"It's my name, _Hiccup_ ,"

"Hic,"

"No Toothless, _my_ name, my name is _Hiccup_ ,"

"Hic,"

" _I'm_ , _Hiccup,"_

"Hic,"

"Toothless, my _name_ is _Hiccup_!"

A pause from the dragon got Hiccup's hopes up, as he waited for the dragon's 'new' response. Toothless blinked a couple of times, then…

"Hic,"

"Aughhh," groaned Hiccup, throwing his hands up into the air in defeat, "I give up! You win! Just call me human from now on!"

Then while Hiccup's hand was in the air, Toothless placed the tip of his tail into the boy's palm, surprising him, and giving him new hope.

"Ok, one last time. Hello Toothless Night Fury, _my_ name is _Hiccup_ ," he said, waiting in silence for Toothless' response, and he got it, as Toothless shook his hand with his tail, much to Hiccup's delight.

"Yes you did it Toothless! That's my name, Hiccup!" Hiccup said, pratically rejoicing, letting go of the scaly tail, and spinning in circles.

"Hic!" Hiccup whirled around, and there it was again.

"Hic!"

"Oh, _Toothless_ …" the dragon warbled his funny laugh, and licked Hiccup on his face, to the boy's distate.

"Eww, Toothless!"

 **Hello! Hoped you liked this VERY short One-shot! It really was just a drabble, but while I was watching HTTYD I noticed that during 'See You Tomorrow', Hiccup never really introduced himself to his dragon, so, what would it have been like?**

 **Anyway, just another of my useless stories for you guys, and until the next story, Peace Out!**


	2. Toothless

Names are a funny thing to a dragon. We don't really have one, and if we need to call each other we just do a sound, a special kind of sound, specific. Like, for an example, I would do a sqwuak for 'Stormfly', or a light rumble for 'Hookfang'. When I first met Hiccup, I didn't actually have a name or special sound for him, so in truth, I just settled to call him 'stick boy'.

After spending time with him, though, I found that that was a mean name, escpecially after he told me about how he was an outcast from his village, so I settled on calling him 'human'. As time went on, and he kept visiting me, I actually started to him 'my' human, not just human. I did wonder what he was called at brief times, knowing that humans had special names for each other, but it never really bugged me to a giant extent.

So when he asked if he had introduced himself properly, I shook my head, not entirely knowing what he meant. I mean, he had said hello and everything, and that is what a dragon would do to introduce themselves, and he even gave me a special sound which I really liked. It sounded like 'Too-the-les', which in dragonese would be a very complex name, which would mean the dragon was extra special towards the person who named them.

Anyway, back to Hiccup's name.

When he pointed to himself and then said 'Hiccup', I thought he meant he still had the hiccups, so I did a hiccup just to verify that. But much to my surprise, he groaned and said no, that that was his _name_ , which I didn't completely understand in the human language. So I hiccuped a couple more times, but I received the same answer.

I tried to understand, I really did, but I just didn't get it, until I stopped for a second to think. Then it hit me, as he gestured to his chest, indicating what Hiccup meant. I finally understood, but as I saw his hopeful expression I decided to be a little mean, so I hiccuped.

However when his expression fell, I felt guilty, so as he turned away I put my tail in his paw, erm, _hand_ , to try and get his attention again. Thankfully I did, and as he introduced himself I shook his hand. He started whirling around everywhere, and at first I didn't mind, but then it got annoying.

So, to cut him out, I hicced again, making him groan once more, but this time I laughed, showing him it was only a joke.

Good times, and funny thing is, after all this time, when a dragon asks what my name is, I always, _always_ answer Toothless, because that is the name my Hiccup gave me, and that is what I shall keep.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So this was just an idea that I came up with after I re read this story, and couldn't help but make this a two-shot, so here it is! Hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry, I will update my stories soon, I won't keep you waiting much longer!**

 **So until next time, Peace Out!**


End file.
